Mazes Are Meant To Be Solved
by Mad Wolves
Summary: Its been three days in the maze and from the moment the griever marked him, Thomas knew that everything would change. A re-do of the books. Most of the main characters are alive.
1. Chapter 1

_"So many names to remember and I can't even remember anything but those two names. Who is Nick? Gally is the keeper of the builders but how did I know his name?"_ It had been three days since Thomas had come up in the box. Three long days of living in the Glade, with no memories of his life before The Maze. The only thing Thomas could remember from life outside of The Maze were two names.

 _"Nick, Gally!"_ Their names were screamed over and over again in his head. Until two days ago he had no idea who Nick or Gally were. Now the only one he doesn't know is Nick. Two long days since Ben had attacked him in the woods, talking about how he did something to them, seeing the girl had come up in the box with a note in her hand saying that _She's the Last one_ _Ever_.

"Hey. Tommy, are you going to bloody help or not?" Someone shouted at Thomas. Thomas looks up from fiddling with the knife in his hands to see Newt talking to him.

"Hmm? What?" Thomas asked shaking off his last thought.

Newt stares at him in disbelief, shaking his head before scolding him, "You really ought to bloody pay attention." Thomas cracks a lopsided grin and Newt's face clouds over with darker memories of times before Thomas had entered the Glade. Thomas sighs before getting up from his spot next to Chuck and walking over to where Newt was standing. Before Thomas makes it over to Newt something behind the blonde boy catches Thomas's eye. Thomas looks to see Alekos and Minho run into the Maze.

"What are they doing?" Thomas asked pushing past Newt.

"Who?" Newt asked turning around just in time to see Alekos and Minho disappear into the Maze. "Oh, they are going to retrace Ben steps after we banished him. You know to see if whoever placed us here took his body."

"Hey Newt, stop talking and start moving," a voice behind both of them called. Thomas spin around as fast as he could, almost hitting Gally smack in the face. "Hey, watch it Thomas."

"Sorry Gally, I didn't know you were so close." Thomas replied.

"Hey its okay, right Gally?" Newt interjected before any fighting could began.

"Yeah, just don't do it again." Gally growled out. Thomas nodded his head in acknowledgement before facing Newt again. Newt went back to cutting the tree stump down.

/Break\

"It's almost nightfall, where are they?" Thomas stated pacing back and forth in front of the entrance to the Maze.

"I don't know Thomas." Newt said staring into the Maze hoping that they would make it.

"What if they don't make it?" Thomas stopped pacing long enough to ask before pacing again.

"Then they stay in the Maze." Gally answered back sternly but you could tell that he was worried.

"Well, can't we just send someone in to the Maze to get them?" Thomas by this time was starting to get stressed, wondering where they could be.

"No point of losing more people." Mal keeper of the slicers answered looking bored. Everyone waited another thirty minutes before giving up on the two Gladers in the Maze.

"Wait, guys they can still come back. Right Newt?" Thomas asked getting more worried by the minute. Newt shook his head before walking away. Thomas turned back to the Maze with his head down. Hee looked up to see Minho carrying Alekos. Just as they made it to the straight away the doors to the Maze started to close.

"Hurry up!" Thomas screamed at them which caught everyone's attention. They all turned around to find Minho and Alekos almost to the door which was closing fast. Minho rushed towards the door, but in the process dropped Alekos.

"Leave him Minho!"

"Come on faster!"

"Minho, Alekos!" Thomas screamed as the doors started to get closer together. Then everything started to slow down. In that moment Thomas knew what he had to do. Before anyone could stop him Thomas ran through the ever closing gap in between the doors to the Maze.

"Thomas wait!" Hovik, one of Thomas best friends, yells after him but Thomas doesn't wait. He jumps the rest of the way right as the door closes.

"Great going," Minho huffs out, " you just got yourself killed." before he passed out onto the ground. Thomas rushed over to Minho, checking that he was ok, before moving over and doing the exact same thing to Alekos. Once he was sure that Alekos and Minho were okay he to layed down right in front of the Maze doors. The last sound he heard before darkness consumed him was the metallic creeks and thuds of something robotic coming near.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7e5648d7bfa6931bd7565272b28d6cb3"Griever's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4da41fe6207eb08286419954c9fa819a"It turned the last corner, which lead to the entrance to the center of the maze. It stopped short when it noticed the bodies that were laid out on the ground. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Three in total"/em It thought looking down at the humans that laid underneath of it. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""What should Griever do with them? Hmm, this is hard. Griever could eat them, but then Griever would not get to see what or how a human acts. I know.." /emIt thought at last. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""When the doors open tomorrow at sundown Griever will talk all of its kids to take this two and boy named Gally." /emWhen it had thought the words two boys it picked up and moved Minho and Thomas over together and took a blood sample of both. Once shere that its prey would not be going anywhere and was safe. It walked over to the other boy, He was sickly but was still useful to the Creators tormentors. Griever did not want to make Creator angry again. With a small sigh it turned around and walked away. Leaving two of the three boys curled up together like puppies to be found in the morning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fd121e2dad670b3d23e3cb54c19233ac"/Break\/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d9d70ff28a63d14858a445d4b71c4b8c"Thomas's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="70e640615943470109e1e932e54a551c"Thomas groaned as he sat up. The sun was shining above him so bright he had to block out the sun to look around. It took him a moment before his head caught up with the rest of his body. He turned around, scrambling to his feet. Thomas started to hyperventilate before he noticed that both Minho and Alekos laying on the ground. Thomas walked over to Alekos. After making sure that Alekos was safe and still breathing, Thomas moved to Minho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4e9a40b78ef37f6ab0e841a6ce91f3b9""Minho wake up!" Thomas yelled as he shuck Minho awake./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="111cec2f5964ecf339c637a8d825d6f3""Hmm, what?" Minho yawned as he sat up before looking around. "What the heck happened?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6294f12a7b3fa231f71e135b4a24c0b2""Well for one, we are inside of the Maze." Thomas replied looking over at the door to the Maze./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="43e5ea15e18607e11ae1ab48ba7d8939""How did we make it alive. No one ever survived a night in the Maze and live on to tell the tale." Minho explains looking around nervously. Thomas puts his hands on Minho's back and walks both of them over to Alekos. The moment they made it over to Alekos a loud ¨Screech" like metal grinding together echoed through the maze. Minho looked up from where he was kneeling next to Alekos to see the doors to the Maze open. Thomas looked up to see Newt, Chuck, Hovik, Mars, and Matthews standing on the other side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c112ab006b3cca40272306927eebb3ca"They just stood there stunned at what they saw. After a minute Chuck ran over and hugged Thomas as hard as he could, crying into Thomas's dirty shirt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8621c7cdfea87f1cec2ffe901aeb6ce8""When you jumped through the doors just as they were closing..." Chuck sobbed lifting his head up to look Thomas in the eyes, "I thought we had lost you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b272647b77ab11ffeea299de780063cb""Yes, how did you make it?" someone asked from behind Mars. Mars got out of the way to reveal Ararat and his gang./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9028b8c5aa27f87cdd0ee884c601baab""I don't know. Minho and I were too tired to move Alekos so we just layed down and fell asleep." Thomas answered looking Ararat right in the eyes. Chuck had seens moved from his spot on Thomas's lap was touching something on Thomas's chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="50169837924a0fdc76fcf575e490e5ea""Thomas, were did you get this?" Chuck asked still touching the spot on Thomas's chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="17cdf2a06d5f3399740005016e67bb6c"###########################################################################/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="449ec1cba3623df28a43129a20a7b0ed"Haha I know, I know I left you with a cliffhanger. Maybe I will change that next time. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"br style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" /u/uspan style="text-decoration: line-through;"/span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="58b33dc8655e8b65a92786d77e9cfdeb""Where did I get wha.." Thomas started to say looking down at the spot Chuck was pointing to. What he saw was a dragon wrapped around his middle, the head resting on his belly button. Thomas took off his shirt and looked at it. The bottom half was missing, the edges say that they had been ripped off. Thomas opened his mouth to talk but a loud roar was heard before he could talk. They looked over to see a dragon just like the one on Thomas's middle. They stood shocked, staring at the dragon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="93b0b5572778762b1e3d59d8c9785adf""What the h is that?" Gally asked staring at it with awe. The look on his face brought up a flash of a memory I thought I didn't have anymore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6707972de1a48c20bed652583b4e49ab"-Flashback-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cd04c9775110f7bd69c640df70b166a9""Hey, Gally look at what I made." a small voice sounded. It was full of excitement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="36cd8d5674a1f39da73f741837a05c84""Hey Thomas look at what Nick made." a voice behind me said, prided and awe filled the voice. I looked around, trying to find the owners to the voices. A dragon roared in the background. When the dragon roared I started to panic./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ca812be13fc6b66829fdd19c2a86062e"-End of Flashback-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9395b5ef42aba45422170f9c1c53d3d2""Thomas!" Newt screamed, shaking Thomas. Thomas started to come out his daze just in time to hear the dragon speak./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1e6949208b45b3b1c09f53d1cf112700""One night here and you will find that every creature you have ever seen are now your friends so leave them be. Three are chosen by Griever to take. Try to stop him and all shall pay. Tomorrow he will come for them with the creator to save you all." the gruff voice spoke looking Ararat right in thy eye before disappearing into smoke./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="21155f4231a78d926285663d64beae41"The moment the dragon disappeared everyone started to talk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1fb5b3f113dbc878df869116a3dbceb5""What did he mean three are chosen?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="15c0f5db3f4e1085a6bf7de53886795c""Who is Griever?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="40dd0819c3daaab525c58406edc272e1""Is it one of those maze monsters?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8923d994a961aba73b384158dbd016cb"Well everyone was talking to each other Thomas was just staring off into space./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8c826bd1004a87105cb1221a37519c9a"Newts POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8c5736cd1d71f8f69d5ee478740a50ff""First Thomas runs into the maze right when the doors were closing. Next they survive a night in the maze. Oh, and we can't forget the dragon that appears out of nowhere. What is with this kid." Newt thought watching Thomas who was staring off into space. Newt knelt down to be level with Thomas before talking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f1fbfaf6742e3641b7505587f2ae9308""Hey Thomas, can you hear me?" Newt asked looking right into Thomas's eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e3366e96007110e5675d45abbed1c068""Yeah." Was the only word that came out of Thomas's mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fc059d091c701755258be7055ae4ad34""Do you have any idea about this?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3bf793e7a134e374d440ff141dc25ae5""Maybe." Thomas said, his eyes suggesting that he was thinking about it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="32bf32cb3e7c08b545436a4ab8b97e23""Of course he would have to know something. We were fine before he came along." Ararat snarled narrowing his eyes at Thomas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="99106f3b92f32ae99fadce8afcf5d31f"Newt went to retort what Ararat said but was interrupted by Thomas muttering something./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d767359d4f549cbc03993812dc5aa7ed""What did you say?" Newt asked bewildered by what Thomas had said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c9c338454e63026e0405674a9471a309""I said I remember things before the maze." Thomas said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b87b08b958e6a8638f17b4d59e13291b""Like what?" Chuck questioned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a5dcaedbb5f499961bf80abe18438827""Well before I could only remember two names, but now..." Thomas trailed off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="284a4bf3b886a1d13cb481105b350c7e""What were the two names Thomas?" Minho asked still sitting next to Alekos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a134cc9d436c012fde14229e3777ff49""They were Nick and Gally."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ef66e4e24d957a8bdd2e7654e309d209""Now how wou..." Ararat started to say but was interrupted by Hovik./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="91d501980560b70d474b1fa1102652ff""What about now Thomas?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4714165c3fc43b0b9fdaebe4de4a40d2""I had a flashback. I remembered two voice talking. The younger sounding voice had made something that made both me and the older voice proud of and then at the of the memory I can remember a dragon. That's it." Thomas replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c22c136cd532944778398b8938561fef"A/N Haha I'm back. did you miss me. I know not a big cliffhanger but hey I'm getting better at it. until next time my sweets./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7"br style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" /u/uspan style="text-decoration: line-through;"/span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="240b67dda0ac91c3fb3f6e8edcbe989f"Thomas POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9c7448b96729b745885629ad46a74df6"'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Why do I remember that dragon? Why does it feel so familiar?/em' Thomas thought as he followed Newt to the Med tent. He was cut off from his monologue by a shout. Both he and Newt turned to see who had shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6ea2088e67a722256b12fb1987b31b34""The girls awake!" Ararat shouted from underneath a can lid. We moved closer to Ararat and his friends who were under assorted objects to protect themselves from the downpour. Thomas raced over to Ararat and joined him under the lid. Newt followed right behind Thomas and joined Winston under his box./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f20b0c54f835a9d174bd33b2df43a498""Oi, Thomas!" Newt shouted, "Do you think you could get this girl to stop throwing bloody objects at us!?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fe5f9cf7abb76417800a5bf18865acd2""I'll try." Thomas shouted back. With that said Thomas ran for the ladder and started to climb up to the girl. It seemed that by the time Thomas had gotten up ot the girl she had ran out of objects to throw./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d14096bd581def1375f906f155603c2c""Hey, ma'am. I am just warning you that I'm coming up." Thomas yelled up to the girl before continuing on his way up to the top. When he reached the top of the tower he saw a scared brunette with wide eyes looking at him. "Hey there, can you tell me your name?" he asked as he slowly crept toward the girl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f3de1bf88222e47f5610e572aa5444e7""My name is Teresa." She said in a timid voice. Her eyes seemed to widen with realization for a moment before she started to look Thomas up and down. "I know you, but I can't remember where from." her voice seemed to have a puzzled tone to it. Thomas gave her a strange look before mentally shaking it off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="31f507bb53eac6479e16719d19d8a975""Well my names Thomas." He said in a cheerful voice. He held out his hand for the girl to shake. Just as she was about to shake his hand a loud voice echoed through the tree towards them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ec4a1550498b74352f6076b5090818b2""Is she calm now?" Came the shout that Thomas knew was from Ararat. Thomas was about to answer when a echoing screech of metal against metal rage through the camp. Thomas held his hands over his ears as he looked for what was causing the noise. He look to the entrance gate to the Maze that was supposed to be close. He watched in horror as the gates slowly opened. He raced to the edge of the tower and shouted down as loud as he could to the group below./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="974763bcb6f6622660289eea5f2f7b05""The doors to the Maze are opening!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8320ba03d2470cd652bad11f5148defb""What!" Came the horrified shouts of the group below as they all ran to see why the Mazes entrance was opening. Shout rage throughout the camp as the screeching seemed to stop. Just as they thought it was over, a thunderous roar sounded through the camp. every one in the camp shivered as several more roars echoed the first. However, that is not what made everyone shake in there boots. No, it was that fact that every time a roar was heard it sounded closer then the last one./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="18137c4e3c7d8a860b358f428197f585"%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% A/N: Well it has been awhile has it not. How did you like it? Leave a comment and please vote for this story. Also, I am holding a contest for which character you would like to be paired with Newt. here are your options: Minho Winston Ararat Hovik or any other character that is not Thomas or Gally/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="47fa2af119c2c969eac185b7408d038f"Thank you all, you are lovely in your own way. Keep shining bright./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"br style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" /u/uspan style="text-decoration: line-through;"/span/p 


End file.
